The Lorien Force
by ThatKid0410
Summary: <html><head></head>This is my first fan fiction. Please rate and review. A continuation off of revenge of seven</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Did I just do that?" Sam shouts as he looks down his hands in awe.

"We don't have time to find out right now!" I yell as the Piken starts to get back up.

I light the lumen from my hands and start charging it, throwing fireball after fireball as it roars in pain. I run underneath its leg and stab it in the leg with my dagger. It barely gets out a last roar before I throw one last fireball at its head. Mogs are everywhere but my rage is so strong that they are nothing to me. Now I know what Nine was Feeling when I let him out of the prison that day. I am laughing just as he was, a maniacle laugh that must make me look nuts.

"Why are you laughing?" Sam says as I take out three Mogs with a big fireball.

"Honestly, I'm having the best time of my life!"

That's when I snap back to reality. I realize whats really happening. Nine and Five are still fighting and Ella has been taken away with the ship.

"Sam!" I yell, "Its time we get our buts out of here!"

"I Agree 100%" he replies.

I run over to Nine and Five and hit Nine over the head with the hilt of my dagger.

"Sorry," I whisper into his ear.

"Sam go get a car that we can get away in!"

Five and I continue to take out Mogs, throwing fireballs, slashing, and Five using the asphalt as an advantage to his legacies. In a minute Sam is back with an old '70 Camaro. I put Nine in the car with him and tell him that we should split up. Sam gives me a worried look but I tell him he'll be ok and close the door. Five and I watch as he takes off.

Sam's POV:

I speed away in the camaro and look in the rearview mirror as John and Five start running into the Mogs. INTO THE MOGS! I should've know they would do this. But John gave me and order and I'm gonna follow it. As we take sharp turns into allies I see that some of the Mogs are coming for us. Nine stirs.

"Sam? Where the heck are we?" he says, rubbing his eyes and gently touching his head.

"OW" he yells." John hit me didn't he"

"Well considering the fact that you tried killing Five…"

"That son of a-"

"He was trying to help," I interject. "If you would've hit Setrakus Ra Ella would've gotten hurt..

"Why?"

"Nine. Setrakus Ra and Ella are connected so when he gets hurt she feels the pain. Do you know what that means?" I know he does.

"If we kill him she dies too.." His expression falls.

"I'm sorry Nine, I wish that it didn't have to be this way but we are going to find a way to beat Setrakus without hurting Ells."

"Yeah. Sure" his voice really doesn't sound so sure.

The car whips around another corner. A Mog manages to get himself on top of our car.I pull out my handgun with ease and put a bullet into its head. I watch it burst into ashes.

"Man you're getting good Sam." Nine compliments, with a slight grin starting to form.

After taking many sharp turns and running over Mogs we manage to find our way to an empty garage. Our emergency spot to meet is in a secret base underneath the White House that Adam had given us access to before he left. As we get out we see, to our surprise, Mogs!

"Who are you?" Nine says, obviously in defense mode.

I have my pistol raised ready to take a shot at the closest one. They look strangely…. Human. Kinda like Adam. Except as far as I know Adam is the only good Mog. As I think this the Mogs close in on us…

John POV:

We watch the car take off.

Five looks at me, "We aren't gonna leave without a fight are we?"

"Heck no," I reply.

We fight our way out of the scene, destroying hundreds of Mogs. Finally we find a car suitable for us. It's a simple car but I know It has speed. As we get into the car I see the rest of the survivors that were with us, agent walker and her squad, get into a black van and speed off. They are gone within seconds. I here multiple gunshots as I get into the car. I look up and see a civilian pointing a rifle at me. It only takes me seconds to realize that I have 5 bullets inside of me and I'm bleeding. Bad.

Five looks at me and goes deathly pale. "John, are you ok?"

And as strange as it is I realize that I can't feel anything. I look around and the mogs disappear. I see Sarah smiling as she walks towards me.

"John your time has come, please come to me" she says ever so gently.

"John! Heal yourself! Come on!" Five exclaims in panic.

I hear him scream. He's been shot too. By counting the gun shots I think 4 or 5 times. But he was just normal flesh, no legacy.

"I can't Five, I don't have the power to. I'm sorry, I've lost too much blood."

He looks at me. "John I'm not gonna make it either.

"Thank you for coming back Five" I close my eyes and think. I really do hope Sarah is ok… And Six. I start to close my eyes as I see Sarah once again.

"You're welcome" he basically whispers.

"Come to me" Sarah says one more time.

I take one last look at Five and see his eyelids flutter. I listen to Sarah and my vision goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews. Please R/R Thanks!**

Sixs POV:

Eights body just blew apart before us into loric light! In a way I'm glad that he was able to talk to Marina just one more time but at the same time I'm not. I know that seeing him just made Marina miss him more and I don't want her to not be able to control her powers.

Marina looks at where 8 had just been standing. "He's gone," she mutters. "This time for good."

"Marina I'm so sorry" I say. Keep it under control Marina, I think. She sounds like shes about to cry.

"I feel like it's all my fault" she says, uncontrollably starting to cry. The ground around her starts to freeze.

"Marina… you need to control your legacy" I tell her.

"Um guys?" Adams says to us, his rough voice not sounding so rough right now. "Have you looked at yourselves?"

I look down to see what he means. We are all fading into blue. I can see through myself. I hear a faint voice, the voice of the entity, say "I have enough power to teleport you to your friends, they are in danger."

The voice fades and my vision is only a bright blue light.

Nines POV:

The Mogs close in on us. My head is still feeling sore from that hit I took from Johnny but its definitely not enough to stop me from destroying these Mogs. I look over at Sam, who has his pistol out and a determined look on his face. This kid has changed a lot. I'm proud of him. He came here as a week mortal that I never thought would amount to anything and now he's firing guns and holding his own ground.

Sams gaze catches my eye. He looks at the Mogs. "What do you want?" he growls.

One of them steps forward, the most built, and says "I apologize for this misunderstanding but we aren't here to kill you."

"What?!" I say. "You're lying."

"Actually we are here as guards. We are to help escort you to your rendezvous point. Right under the White House right?"

Sam and I look at eachother. His eyes are full of confusion. Mine must look the same because he looks at the Mog and says "How did you find out about our base?"

"The same way you got into the Mog neighborhood, Adam. He may not have told you but he's had a team working in the base under the White House for a while now. Why else would he have sent you to the White house?" he replies.

I look at Sam. "Do you believe him?"

"I don't think we have any other choice Nine. We have to go with them"

"Well?" the Mog says to me.

"Fine we will go with you."

"Good now follow me if you will." The Mog says in an authoritative voice.

He leads us up the levels of the empty garage, jogging at a fast pace. When we get to the top I can't believe my eyes. There are three of the little Mog ships that I rode in the swamp base. The top of the first one opens up.

The Mog turns to look at us. "You ever flown one of these before?"

Sixs POV:

When I finally can see I'm horrified. We are in Washington D.C. People are screaming and buildings are on fire. I am wondering how far away I've been teleported when I hear gunshots fired behind me. I turn around and see a civilian shooting into a car. When I look through the window of the car I gasp. Johns in that car with Five! And they are deathly pale.

I run over to the civilian and pick him up with my telekinesis. "Why did you just shoot them?"

His face immediately turns red when he recognizes me. "He is the terrorist! And you are too."

I throw him behind me out of anger. "Marina!" I shout over the sound of explosions. She must already have seen them because all I get from her is "On it."

Adam is just standing there spinning, looking around.

"Adam. Come help me." He runs over to the car and looks at John and Five.

"Oh no." he mutters.

Marina starts to heal John and the color returns to his face.

I don't know why but I start crying for some reason. I don't know what I would do without him. I realize something. But I'm now gonna say that now.

He gasps. "John!" I shout, barely able to hold back tears of joy.

"Six?" he whispers in a barely audible tone. He pulls me in tight and holds on to me for a long time until he realizes there are others watching. I don't want it to end but I pull away anyway.

Marina starts healing Five and he wakes up too. I turn to him, my face full of rage.

"Five you are so dead!" I say as soon as he wakes up.

He scrambles backwards out of the car. "Stop. Please just wait."

Marina looks like shes about to cry. "It's ok, I forgive you."

John glances at me. "We need to get out of here, right now." He says, taking the lead.

Adams and Johns eyes connect. "What's the quickest way to the rendezvous point?" John says quietly.

"ETA: Five minutes." Adam replies in his deep voice.

"Ok well we better get moving."

What does he mean by rendezvous? I've never heard about this. I get in the car with everyone and we start to pull away when a group of Mogs come toward us from a building.

"Aw crap" I say.

Out of nowhere a green ray comes from above and hits the Mogs. They disintegrate. Another laser beam shoots this time closer and taking out a straggling Mog. Another group, this time closer to us comes out of a building and they get put down too. This time we see a crater left in the ground from the laser. I know that if that laser comes any closer that we are going to be disintegrated too.

"OUT OF THE CAR!" John yells.

We are barely out of the car when it blows up, sending us all flying. I land right next to John and he takes my hand.

"Stay with me Six" he whispers.

I see his eyelids flutter. Man this just isn't a good day for us is it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

Johns POV

I hit the ground hard, but with I've been through this hit barely even phases me. I'm already rushing with adrenaline. I see Six on the ground. "Stay with me," I tell her. She looks like she can barely keep her eyes open. I look up to see what shot and see three Mog ships fly by.

I pick Six up off of the ground like I'm cradling a baby. I look down at her. Her eyelids are fluttering.

"Six, come on stay with me," I say to her as I take off running for cover. I get in a really nice café and run straight to the back, gently lying Six down on the ground. I start looking for the rest of my friends and see them out in the street looking for Six and me.

"Guys," I shout. "Over here."

They all rush in through the door and their faces fall when they see Six. I rush over to her before it's too late and start healing her. The color returns to her face and she looks up at me.

"John? What happened?" she barely gets out.

"We were attacked by Mog ships," Adam says with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Yeah we were," I add. "But we can worry about that later. Right now we have to get to the base."

Marina looked a little confused. "Um what base is this exactly?"

"We will explain that on the way," Adam says, his voice a little nervous.

Six said that she could run on her own and we all ran out of the cafe, ready for any Mog who dared to challenge us. We found a car that we could take and started driving towards the White House.

"So how long was I out for?" Six says as the silence is finally broken.

"Only a little bit," I tell her. "You didn't miss much."

She nods her head. She looks tired. That hard look on her face is gone. She actually looks like she's about to cry. I feel bad. She somehow got here and found us in trouble and then she nearly died. Speaking of which...

"Six how did you get here?" I ask her, hoping she can have a short explanation so that she doesn't get more worn out over things.

Thankfully Marina responds for her. "We got to the temple and got inside. You wouldn't believe it but Lorien actually talked to us. It said that it was not a god but said 'I simply am.' And the form he took was Eights body. It literally took control of Eights body. And then in the end it let Eight talk to me for a short period of time. I actually got to say goodbye and kiss him. But after that we heard it say our friends were in danger and the next thing we knew we were in Washingon with you guys."

"Wow. I'm really happy for you Marina, it's good you got to settle everything with Eight." I say to her.

"Yeah..." she trails off.

We arrive at the White House and run in. We sprint through the doors until we reach the presidents office. Adam walks over to a book shelf and pushes it to the side, revealing a dimly lit stairway going down into the ground.

"Oh my goodness," Marina says looking down the stariway.

We hear a voice come from downstairs. "Adam?" it says. The voice is rough just like Adams.

Six looks at us. "Its a Mog!" she exclaims.

"Six it's ok. He's with us," I say.

Everyone but Adam looks at me. "What?" They say.

Adam looks at the group. "Guys, welcome to The Rebellion."

We walk downstairs to find at least 30 Mogs sitting at computers, locatin where the Mog warships are. Everyone but Adam and me are looking around in amazement.

"John, did you know about this?" Six asks, looking hurt that I didn't tell her.

"Yes," I reply. She looks even more hurt.

"Do you have a room that I can go to?" she asks. "Because I really just want to go sleep."

One of the Mogs gets up. "Right this way."

Sixs POV:

He me to my room, taking lots of turns down different hallways. I am pleased to see that there is a shower waiting for me. I take a hot shower, which is extremely nice. I feel like I'm about to cry. I don't know why but I just do. I almost lost John. That would have killed me. And then to find out he was keeping secrets... That hurt. I'm lying on my bed wide awake for a few hours. I just can't stop thinking about what would have happend if I lost John. It's around 1 AM when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say, expecting a Mog to come in. I'm dressed in a long t-shirt.

To my surprise John walks in. I start feeling nervous. What is he doing here?

"Six I'm so sorry." He looks like he's about to cry. "I shouldn't have witheld anything from you."

"John..."

"No no I'm serious." a tear rolls down his face. He's actually crying! "You have no idea how much I've missed you," he says.

This really gets me. "I missed you too," I say back.

He pulls me in to a big hug. He smells so nice. He must've just taken a shower.

"Six I feel so lost. Everything seems to be going wrong. Ella is gone, Five and Nine won't stop fighting. I just want it all to end."

"John," I whisper, "trust me when I tell you, everything is going to be ok. I promise. We are going to get through this. Together."

"John?" I say, preparing to tell him something I realized.

"Six?"

"I realized something when I saw you bleeding out."

"What would that be?" John asks.

I take a deep breath. "John. I love you."

"Six? I love you too."

He pulls me in and our lips crash together. We kiss for the longest time, pushing painfully close. I love him so much I can barely handle it. We finally pull away and he looks at me.

"Six?"

"Yes?"

"You literally just made my whole week better. You're my doctor."

I have a slight smile on my face. "You just did the same for me. You want to stay the night?"

"Hmm why not?"

He climbs in bed next to me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight Doc," he whispers to me.

Finally I'm able to fall asleep.

**End Note: I'm sorry guys but I had to do JIX. Keep reading! Thanks**


End file.
